Forgotten Birthday
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: What will happen when is your birthday but Kendall is on the other side of the world on Tour? Oh and he's forget about your birthday? Go read to find out :)


It was a summer day,the weather was great but your mood was didn't good. Why?

Let me tell you...

You woke up around 10 o' clock and got out of the bed,sleepily. You didn't want to wake up cause it maybe today was your birthday but who you love the most was not here with you on that special day. Today was that day when the people usually celebrating with their friends this occasion but you was home,alone in a huge house wich was quiet.

You dressed up into a cute,Kendall's favourite floral marking skirt with a white simple tank top. For shoes you chose an orange flat shoes. You let out your hair,put a handbags into it. You looked in the mirror and saw yourself how awful you looked like and you decided even the guys are not here you will have fun with yours 4-year-old daughter,Leah.

Before you went to make breakfast for you two, you checked up on her,see if she's already wake up.

You quietly opened her door peek in,she was still sleeping peacefully so you let her sleeping more.

You turned on the lights in the kitchen as you walked in,walking up to the fridge to take out the eggs,bacon,milk.

After you the pancake put together the mix you begin to bake the pancakes,then the bacon.

Trough the breakfast making you couldn't get out of your mind Kendall. He always texted you if he couldn't be there,but you didn't get anything from him,not even a simple Happy Birthday. It's like he would forget about you totally, deep inside this broke your heart.

Suddenly you felt to little palm on your waist,it was Leah. She woken up and rushed down and hugged you giggling.

You put the food on the table then you turned face to face with her : My little princess slept well? - you put a kiss on her forehead.

She just begin to chuckle and you saw she was hiding something behind her back,you just couldn't know what is it so you waited what she'll say next.

She looked up at you with her big,green eyes cutely : I made you something,look - she handed to you a card what she made.

You : Aww,that's so nice from you thank you baby girl! Give a kiss to momma! you smiled to her.

Leah happily ran up to you and infested you with kisses. She was so adorable,at least she remembered your birthday. She made a card for you with her drawing on it. It was the best present that you ever got to your birthday.

After you and she finished the breakfast you told to her that you two are going out for a girly day when you told to her,she immediately begin to jump up and down smiling. Once you managed to get her to dress up and you was ready, you put her into the car and drove to the walmart to have a great day together.

* * *

**Kendall's pov:**

I waked up early in the morning, and made myself a morning shake like I usually do,then I get dressed up for the meet&greet wich was 1pm.

We still had 2 hour till it begins so I went to the tour bus kitchen area where I saw the boys fooling around.

James noticed how sad I was and asked concerned : You're okay buddy?

I sat down beside them, : No,how could I be okay? This stupid surprise thing just don't seem as a good thing,she will mad at me, today is her birthday and I can't even send a text to her because of you guys! - I said sadly.

I know it's will be a big surprise to her but now I just want to call her up and greet her so badly.

The guys seemed they would feeling themselves guilty so they let me to send her a text.

It said : **Happy Birthday to my beautiful girlfriend! I'll see you soon! xo**

* * *

The meet&greet was good,we met a lot of Rushers and made pictures with them but the best is yet to come finally I could start packing my stuff together and we all flying back to my little family.

I was almost done when Carlos asked worriedly from me : I can't find my helmet! Kendall please,please help! - he said with his law lip pouting.

Kendall : Okay just give me 5 minutes and when I'm done I'll help you to find your helmet,okay?

Carlos pitted in : Thanks bro! - with that he ran down from the bus to theirs,what he and James shared it.

* * *

We was almost ran out of the time when finally we found Carlos' helmet in the cabinet beside the TV,don't know how it got there but whatever...

Logan : Our private plane is fly off in 20 minutes so let's go!

Everyone grabbed his own duffel bags and get in the black van who take them to the airport.

* * *

You just got home from the Walmart with the tired Leah who is fall asleep on the road way home. It was too much for her going shop to shop. You got out of the car and opened the car's backdoor to take out Leah out if her car seat,not waking her up.

Unlocking the door you carried her up to her room,tucking her in. Once you put her down to nap,you saw you had a message from Kendall. You took up your cell and opened the text.

_Oh,finally he noticed that today is my birthday..._

It didn't calmed you down, you disappointed in him,he never forget the special days specially your birthdays. You just wanted to forget everything so you grabbed your Ipod,comfy clothes and went in to the bathroom. You put candles on the sink counter,kindled it and turned off the lamp,after this you put on your favourite song on speaker.

You filled the tub with hot water,once the tub was full with water you closed up the water tap,you undressed and climbed in the tub,laying in it comfortably,relaxing. With closed eyes you enjoyed the music,your favorite was on playing :

Not passed by half-hour when you heard the doorbell ring. _Who it can be? I didn't invite anyone._

Quickly you got out of the tub and put on a T-shirt and ran down to open the door.

You : I'm coming! you said loudly. Whoever was in the other side of the door,kept ringing the doorbell.

You reach out to grab the doorknob and you was in shock when you saw the guys stand there with a cute smile on their face.

You jumped into Kendall's arm immediately when you saw him. He pulled you to his body tight.

Kendall whispered into your ear : I missed you so much babe! He began to kissing your neck,wich made you moan.

You : what are you guys doing here? - you asked still don't believe that they actually here,standing in front of you.

They just said one word : SURPRISE!

**THE END! :)**

**Did you like it? Leave a review! :) If you wanna more then let me know!**


End file.
